fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.
= P'rotect '''A'wesomely 'R'adical 'T'een/kid game 'Y'o = PARTY! Yes, I am planning a Party on FusionFall. It is to help '''Project R, but to also have some of that "ol' days" fun. The Party will take place in these locations at different times: * Mount Blackhead: 7:00 PM EST (Eastern Standard Time) ** Date: May 25, 2012 (Over) * Sector V: 6:00 PM MST (Mountain Standard Time) ** Date: TBA * Forsaken Valley 7:00 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) ** Date: TBA Information Snapshots * The party is to promote Project R. I will suggest that you have a snapshot feature on your Computer, PC, etc. At the party people may take pictures of them with there friends doin' just about anything (note how I said just about). Be creative. Time * Each party will take place on different days. I am trying to fit it into the ordinary kid/teen schedule. Items * Items for sale. There will be items for sale. If you would like to donate items please contact me on my talk page, I will send you the rest of the information that you'll need. VIP * VIP. The VIP section of each party will require a certain outfit. If you are well known in the FusionFall universe, and I mean well known-well known then you can get in with no requirements. Video * I ask you to make a Youtube videos of these events. Well need this later on. :) = Spread the News = Go to FusionFall Central and spread the news. Leave a link to this page. Go on any FusionFall related site and spread the news. If you know them, get retired users to come on out for one more party! Update: Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. Updates May 14, 2012: ' I have decided what VIP clothing you will have to wear. Mount Blackhead (''Ace Jackets), Sector V (Ben 10 Gear/Clothing), Forsaken Valley (Devil Wings/JD Wings, Any Ultra Rare Clothing). As for the Date, the first party will be in a week on '''May 25, 2012. - Regular Guy ---- Wild Party: Mount Blackhead Party Updates May 15, 2012: ' Lets talk items. I have a few I'll give away. Remember to leave a message on my talk page if you want to donate an item. As for the Ace Jacket here is were you can get them: ' GGG Snake Jacket: Sickle Simian, Volcano Toad & Vaulter (Lvl 27) GGG Grubber Jacket: Miasma Hulk & Lizard King (Lvl 30) GGG Big Billy Jacket: Shellworm & Eyebulb (Lvl 33) GGG Ace Jacket: All lvl 35 monsters GGG Little Arturo Jacket: Great Eyebore & Great Shellslug (Lvl 36) May 17, 2012: Sorry no update yesterday. I was busy finishing my last book report for the year. I have a new idea, I need a video to promote this. If you are willing to, please contact me on my MESSAGE WALL BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING! I also would like someone (who has experience) to create a main thread on FusionFall Central. That all for today. May 18, 2012: I saw The Avengers for the second time today. I have no special update today, but I am going on FusionFall. Today from 5:00 to 5:40 PM EST. I'll be at Peach Creek Commons the whole time. I am gonna try an promote the Party, please if you can meet me do it. . My screen name is Liam Osborn (Lvl 32). I'll try to wear somethin' stupid, so I can stick out. Happy Friday. May 21, 2012: Did I forget to tell you that there will be no updates on the weekend? No, then "There will be no updates on the weekend". I would like to meet up with some you guys in the game. I'll be at Mount Blackhead (Liam Osborn, LVL 32). May 23, 2012: The party is in two days. I need to start promoting more, I don't even think we'll have enough people for the first party. On Friday, I don't have any school (Yeah me) I am guessing other kids in the US don't either. May 24, 2012: One more Day until the first party. AND PLEASE SOMEONE, MAKE A YOUTUBE VIDEO! May 25, 2012: TODAY'S THE DAY! The party may not go as planned due to the fact that publicity has been low. Though we still have two more parties. Please Try to make it, the party will be from 7:00 Pm -9:00 Pm (EST). I am going grinding today to pick up some Ace Jackets for some unlucky souls. AND PLEASE STOP ASKING CAN YOU COME TO THE PARTY! IT'S OPEN INVITE, ANYONE CAN COME. 'Newbie Bash: Sector V' Updates May 31, 2012: Sorry, I haven't been too active lately. I've been over by the Young Justice Wiki chatting with friends. I have set a date for the next party. But this time, we really need to step up our game! You need to spread the news about these parties. ---- June 16, 2012: I decided that due to all the comments, I'll just update the party. A date has been set for July 3, 2012. In the "Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. update section", Ben 10 items will be the theme for this party. Though, I am wondering, should we have the party in Sector V or in City Station near ship. You decided. ---- June 22, 2012: The votes are in. 75.93% of you say Sector V. 24.07% of you say City Station. So, Sector V it is!!!!!! Like I said, the party is on July 3, 2012, which is a week from where I live. Ben 10 costumes are required for the V.I.P section, which will take place on top of the entire tree house. Ben 10 related items will and can be sold. ---- June 23, 2012: I thought'd just do this for one weekend. To a certain person who continues to ask about the last and final party, Forsaken Valley, I am not telling. I don't like making promises that I can't keep. I don't even know if this party is goin' go anywhere. We'll just have to see. Racing Ben 10 gear is allowed, but I'm not sure if other people will see it as a Ben 10 item. ---- July 2, 2012: So the second PARTY is tomorrow. There's alot of you waiting. I haven't tested this out but, it should tell you what time you should come, if you don't live on the East Coast or in America. If you are wondering what time to convert it from, I live in New York, so luckily there's a drop down choice with "America\New_York" on it. In the section: "To Time Zone", I suggest you use this to figure what time zone you live in. And from there, use the time converter. The party is at 7:00 PM EST. I hope many can make it to this party. FusionFall Rises: Forsaken Valley Updates July 25, 2012: It's time for the final party. It's time for the conclusion to this event. And this time, WE ARE GOING ALL OUT!!!!!! More Updates on the final party are soon to come. August 14, 2012: The party is on the horizon. The date for the party.....is in progress. Though it is NOT CANCELLED! For now stay whelmed. September 12, 2012: Meant to do this yesterday, but now seems good. I've not forgotten about the party. I'm preparing for it. Sorry for not answering your questions, I'll get right on that. So stay tuned for some more up dates. (^_^ ) It's time to take the PARTY to Fuse Gallery Wild Party!!! Opeartion - Party 1.PNG|Picture 1 Opeartion - Party 2.PNG|Picture 2 Opeartion - Party 3.PNG|Picture 3 Opeartion - Party 4.PNG|Picture 4 Opeartion - Party 5.PNG|Picture 5 Opeartion - Party 6.PNG|Picture 6 Opeartion - Party 7.PNG|Picture 7 Opeartion - Party 8.PNG|Picture 8